Communication between User Equipment (UE) and an Evolved Node-B (eNB) may be performed in various multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) configurations, in which both the UE and the eNB may utilize multiple antennas. As part of single-user MIMO (SU-MIMO) downlink operation, data intended exclusively for the UE may be transmitted by the eNB in a group of time and frequency resources. In contrast, the same resources may be allocated for multi-user MIMO (MU-MIMO) downlink operation, in which overlapping time and frequency resources may be used to send data to each of multiple UEs. MU-MIMO operation may offer improved throughput or capacity in comparison to SU-MIMO operation, although some related tasks may be challenging. As such, there is a general need for methods and systems that enable MU-MIMO operation.